


Honoka's date

by Juli4312



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli4312/pseuds/Juli4312





	Honoka's date

This wasn’t supposed to happen . Well , not SUPPOSED to but Honoka Haruka certainly didn’t expect the situation she was in right now . Her knees were dirty from the floor while she supported her curvy body with her slender hands .

Her blouse was half-open , revealing a bit of her lacy baby blue bra . Her two purple pigtails were holded in the hands of her date . Her skirt lied to the right of her and her white panties were cold from the wet floor .

All the while she gave a sensual blowjob to the one holding her pigtails .

˜Ah , Honoka , you’re really a good lover ! I’m really glad I applied to that dating site !â€™

˜Hmmmmmmmppppfffff!â Honoka couldn’t reply with his cock inside her hot mouth .

It started good . They dined together in a fancy restaurant in the city . Then , he bought her a fancy dress .

In return , she had to go to a lingerie store with him . She found the request very strange , but complied with it . He also got to deside wich lingerie she had to wear .

He had to choose from a strapless bra , with a matching pair of garterbelts ; or a lacy baby blue bra with white panties .

He ultimately decided to go with the last , but bought the other set too , just for his fun . After shopping a bit , he led her , unknowing to her , to a deserted lane . When they were there , Honoka began to look around .

˜Why are we here , again ?’

‘˜Oh , I just want to see how much you love me ‘The man slowly moved closer to her .

‘˜Uhm , this is really strange ‘ Her question turned into a shriek of surprise when the man grabbed her hand and pushed her busty body against the graffiti- clad wall .

What are you doing ? Whaaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaaah Honoka was scared a little but , she cant resist being dominated by an older man . 

She felt her breasts being pushed into the cold wall , wich resulted into her nipples getting erect from the cold .

â€˜I knew you would like it , my love !â€™ The man stroked her shapely ass through her back collants . 

˜Aahhhh , thats it , love !’Honoka was a natural masochist , what complemented her inability to defend herself . The man pushed her onto her knees while he unbuttoned her blouse a little , revealing her new bought bra .

â€˜Now , my love , show me what you can do with your mouth !â€™ He unbuttoned his pants and his erect cock sprung out 

. Honokaâ€™s cheeks reddened when she saw his cock and grabbed it .She slowly pumped her soft hand up and down .

â€˜yesssssss !!!!â€™ The man grabbed Honokaâ€™s purple ponytails and pushed his cock down her throat. 

‘˜Uhmmmmmmmpppphfffffff!!!!’ Honokaâ’s eyes widened when she felt the thick thing entering her throat. The long thing moved up and down in her mouth . Honoka felt it twitch , she wanted to pull back.

‘˜Shhhhhhh, Just let it flow into you !’

the man pushed his cock even deeper into her throat . It twitched and soon after , she felt something spurt down her mouth . It was warm and slimy . 

â€˜Now , swallow it , love !â€™ Honoka relunctantly swallowed the whole lot , feeling a little dizzy .

â€˜See ? That wasnâ€™t that hard , was it ?â€™

â€˜No , My love!â€™


End file.
